


Celestial

by Fernon



Series: Beginnings [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jun owns a pizza shop I guess, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Pining, Weddings, designer Minghao, lots of sexual jokes, lowkey meanie - Freeform, pizza shop Jun, side Stray Kids, they were mentioned as side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernon/pseuds/Fernon
Summary: Jun is head over heels for Minghao, who works in his pizza shop while he's in college.He finds a cute way to ask Minghao out, but the universe seems to have other plans.Minghao is busy with college and sports.But Minghao is just as in love with Jun.Then, the two of them attend a wedding together.(You do not need to read the other works in this series for it to make sense, it's just all set in the same universe)





	Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> So, the next one is done. I actually hated this when I first started writing it, but I ended up liking it in the end. It's one of my personal favorites, I think.
> 
> It's mostly fluffy, but there's a moment that gets... Risqué? I think you'd call it? I didn't really know how to tag it, but it's more in there for humor. 
> 
> Hopefully this is as funny as I tried to make it out to be. And yes, Jun is a giant fricking cheeseball.
> 
> Shoutout to Hobi, yet again, for helping me figure some stuff out with this one, and letting me bounce ideas off her. (You're the real MVP for that cheese joke)

            Minghao is quite possibly the most attractive man Jun has ever laid eyes on. He walked in the front doors of the pizza shop one day, almost two years ago, looking shy and quiet, and asked if they were hiring. Jun sent Vernon running to grab him an application and handed it to the boy and explained the parts he needed to fill out, since he just printed some generic ones from online.

            “This part doesn’t matter for this, since it’s a pizza shop… and this part needs to be signed by parents if you’re under 18, but I don’t think you are…?” Jun had tried. The young man in front of him blinked, as though he was confused.

            “N-no, I’m 24.”

            Jun smiled. “Good! Get it in as soon as you can and we’ll give you a call about it.”

            Minghao had filled the application out right there in the shop and handed it back in that same day. Jun wasn’t exactly putting out that he was hiring, however, if someone were to come to him and ask for an application, he’d gladly give them one. It can never hurt to have too many people in the shop, at least not when the shop is successful. Really, it was only himself and Vernon plus one or two part time kids from the local high school, and Seungcheol, when Seungcheol wasn’t too busy with a case.

            Jun received a call from the raven-haired man the very next day, asking about his application. Jun said that there was an opening for him, and that they would gladly like to add him into the team of workers at the shop. Minghao seemed relieved, and asked about an interview, so Jun made him aware that there wouldn’t be one. He himself didn’t like giving interviews, and he knew the pressure of having to do one. Jun hated seeming like the big, bad, boss-man. It made him feel evil, almost. People always seemed afraid of their bosses. Jun didn’t want to be that person. He wanted to be chill.

            And now here they were, two years later, the shop running well, and business booming for the little business, and Jun is infatuated with Minghao. He has been for ages now, and he doesn’t think it’s ever going to stop. But Minghao was always quiet and distant when he spoke to Jun, leaving Jun to wonder if he had a shot with the other man.

 It’s 3 pm on a Saturday, and it’s a slow hour, Vernon is chilling in front of the fan in the back kitchen area, Seungcheol off on a delivery, Minghao is leaning over the front counter, studying for the test he has on Monday, and Jun is busy washing dishes in the kitchen, glancing out the front entrance to the kitchen, and staring at Minghao’s butt.

            Jun, over the past few months, has become friends with Minghao, and has sort of the biggest crush on the guy. Jun was a flirt, and he wasn’t shy when it came to crushes or his love life, or sex. He talked about it whenever it came up and was pretty open about that stuff. He’d offered a few times to take Minghao out for dinner, making sure to keep it a platonic offer, just because he wasn’t exactly close enough to Minghao to be jumping right into dates. But Minghao was busy. Minghao is always busy.

            He’s going to college, after he took a few years off after high school. His big plan was to travel and explore the realm of fashion in other countries. He had started off traveling in Europe, but was forced to come back home after just a year. His grandfather had fallen seriously ill, some sort of life-threatening disease, Jun didn’t know much about it. Potentially it was something with his kidneys or liver or something, or possibly it was some sort of cancer. Jun didn’t know, but the topic was still pretty sensitive for Minghao.

            When Minghao had begun working at Onomatopizza, it was the beginning of his college education. He had just enrolled, and his first semester had started about a month after he started at the pizza shop. His grandfather had recovered from whatever illness he had, miraculously, and Minghao had made it into his dream school, the school that had one of the best fashion programs in the country.

            And Minghao is excelling. He’s involved in volleyball and has become good friends with Vernon, and he’s almost finished up with his two years. He has one more semester to go, and Jun is there, cheering him on the whole time.

            Jun is broken out of his trance when the bell over the door chimes and the usual sandy-brown haired man with the round face shuffles through the door, like he does at least one Saturday a month, and Minghao looks up from his text books, greeting him happily. Jun loves his voice. It’s melodic and soft and happy. It’s music to Jun’s ears.

            Minghao rings up his order and sends the order back into the kitchen, and Vernon scrambles to start cooking it, nearly falling over his other foot, the giant, (open) can of tomato sauce in his arms, and some sloshes out the side.

            “Hansol! Seriously?” Jun finds himself groaning and grabbing the mop to wipe it up quickly.

            “Sorry Boss!” Vernon calls, and starts whipping up a fresh pizza, and Jun gets the chicken wings into the fryer.

            Seungcheol arrives back from deliveries, letting himself into the backdoor in the kitchen. “Back Jun!” He calls and takes Vernon’s seat in front of the fan.

            The rest of today’s shift is uneventful, they get the usual rush hour dinner traffic at about 4, which lasts up through 8, and then they close like normal at around 9. The four of them spend the last hour cleaning up the shop, laughing and making jokes, most of Jun’s are cheesy and they all groan at them, and they spend some time laughing at Vernon, who kicked into the mop bucket, sending the water all over the floor, and sending him into the table, making him swear when he bangs his hip on the edge of the table.

            Seungcheol heads home a bit earlier than the rest of them, and Jun counts the money in the cash register, while Minghao wipes down tables. Vernon goes to the bathroom to clean them, leaving Jun and Minghao alone in the front area of the shop.

            “So… how did studying go?” Jun asks.

            “Good! I think I understand everything, so I’m pretty sure I’ll ace it!” Minghao smiles at Jun, and Jun gets all full of butterflies.

            “You’re adorable!” Jun finds himself smiling too, and then he gets an idea. “We should go out for coffee or brunch or something tomorrow. I know you have Sundays off, but I don’t usually get Sundays off. That’s why I was thinking breakfast…?”

            “Uh. Sure. I don’t have anything going on tomorrow.” Minghao smiles.

            “Great!” Jun beams, his heart soaring. Minghao finally agreed.

  * \- -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -



Coffee with Minghao goes well, Jun learns quite a bit more about Minghao, and he can’t stop grinning. Minghao seems to be enjoying this as well, learning more about Jun and his family and what he likes for breakfast and the kind of music he listens to.

Minghao seems to be happy to just be there, and not to be under the stress of school and work. He opens up to Jun quite a bit about his own life, as well, explaining about his grandfather developing cancer, and how he managed to survive it, and explains his design program to Jun, and the last match he had in volleyball.

Jun could listen to him talk for hours and watch the way his soft eyes get all light and shiny and full of happiness, and gaze upon that dazzling, infectious smile he has. Jun truly loves _seeing_ how passionate Minghao is about the things he loves.

Jun and Minghao are brought out of their conversation by the sound of Jun’s phone ringing. He looks to Minghao, who was mid-sentence, but is now looking down at the buzzing phone on the table. Minghao nods, signifying that he can answer it, without being offensive. Jun picks it up.

“Vernon?” Jun asks in confusion.

“Boss, it’s almost one. Where are you? The shop was supposed to open at one, but we didn’t get in at noon to start opening like we were supposed to, because you’re not here…”

Jun blinks, and glances at the time. Sure enough, it’s 12:42. “Shit. I’ll be there in twenty.” Jun hangs up and looks at Minghao, offering a tiny, apologetic smile. “I’m so sorry I lost track of time… I have to go open the shop… I’m so sorry, Minghao.”

Minghao smiles in understanding. “That’s alright. Brunch was lovely, thank you for bringing me.”

“Anytime. We should do this more often.” Jun beams at Minghao, his heart fluttering at that dazzling smile. Minghao is happy.

  * \- -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -



The two of them make their Sunday brunch regular, and they begin to talk more frequently outside of work. Jun begins to think that perhaps he could ask Minghao out now. And he’s excited about it. Vernon, who broke his ankle about a month ago, is working the front end now, and Minghao isn’t a huge fan of being in the kitchen, so he’s on deliveries, and Seungcheol is now helping Jun in the kitchen. While no one is watching, he starts making a pizza, which spells out ‘be mine?’ in pepperoni, grinning to himself.

Jun feels like the cleverest man in the world. He can’t wait until Minghao sees the pizza, and to see the look on Minghao’s face, and see how shocked and excited Minghao will be. He taps his foot impatiently and waits for the pizza oven to ding, and takes the pizza and sticks it in the box, setting it on the counter that doesn’t go out for delivery, and goes about making the other orders that come in.

At some point, he sends Vernon to have a break, and takes over the desk for a bit, just until he gets back. Minghao gets back after about an hour, and Jun’s grin grows even larger, but before he can even grab his hand and pull him over to the counter, Minghao is grabbing the next seven or eight orders and loading his car back up, to make more deliveries.

Eventually 8:00 rolls around and Jun is closing up for the night, shutting the phones off and turning all the kitchen machines off, and Seungcheol and Vernon are sitting over in the corner of the kitchen, chatting amongst one another, and Jun’s brows furrow. That’s the counter that his pizza for Minghao was sitting on…

“Guys! What are you eating?!” Jun notices Seungcheol chomping on a piece of pizza, and Seungcheol just looks up at him like a deer in the headlights.

“Uh… This mistake pizza? That’s why it was on this counter, right…?” Seungcheol just blinks, holding up his half-eaten slice of pizza.

Jun kicks himself. That, the only counter in the kitchen that rarely gets used, is the counter that any messed up orders go on. Normally, after a shift or during breaks, Jun lets the boys eat anything that’s on that counter.

“OH good god…” Jun groans and goes over to see the damage done to his pizza. There are all of four slices left, and you wouldn’t be able to tell what it was supposed to say before.

“Were we not supposed to eat this one…?” Vernon looks up at him, eyes widening.

“…No…” Jun just says with a sigh, and plops down on his stool.

            “Well who was this pizza for then?” Seungcheol asks.

            “It was _my_ pizza, and I was going to use it to ask Minghao out…” Jun thunks his head down on the counter, and just reaches out for a slice.

            “Wait, you like Minghao?” Vernon asks, setting a fresh slice of the destroyed pizza on Jun’s hand. Jun picks his head up to eat the pizza, nodding in response to Vernon’s question.

            “So _that’s_ what you were making while you were grinning like a fool.” Seungcheol nods. “A weird way to ask someone out, if you ask me.”

            “Well I thought it would be cute. Ah! Minghao. You’re back…” Minghao looks up from where he’s come in and is setting the delivery bags back on the shelves.

            “Yep! Ooh, pizza? Yum!” Minghao walks over and sits down, grabbing one of three remaining slices. Jun’s plan is a mess.

  * \- -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -



About a week later, Jun decides that he should try again. But this time, he’s not leaving it out where the vultures will eat it. Unfortunately, that leaves the delivery counter to set it on. He sighs, biting the bullet, and sets it down, making sure to mark the box in case it gets mixed in with other boxes for delivery. He’d just have to wait until Minghao gets back from his deliveries and ask him before he can leave again.

So, Jun works diligently in the kitchen while he waits for Minghao to get back, until Vernon is calling him from the front desk.

“Boss! The register is jammed again…”

Jun hurries out from the kitchen to help Vernon fix the register, which is old, and dinged up. The drawer often gets stuck and doesn’t pop out. Jun grabs the little wooden shim that they use to get it to pop open, and slips it into the tiny crack, and starts wiggling it around, hoping that it will open up.

Unfortunately for him, it decides it’s going to be particularly stubborn today.

Unfortunately for him, Minghao is back.

Unfortunately for him, he has to fix the register, which a long line of people are standing behind.

Minghao would have to wait.

Jun struggles with the machine for a good five minutes before it pops open with a loud clang, and Jun sighs, hoping to get to Minghao in time before he leaves. Jun scrambles to the kitchen, only to see the delivery counter empty, and his special pizza gone.

Seungcheol is standing there, with a fresh pizza in his hands. “I think Minghao took the wrong pizza… Boy is whoever gets that pizza in for a surprise.”

Jun just groans and lets his head thunk down onto the counter, feeling dismayed. “Not again…” He sighs. His plan was destined to fail, apparently. Since Minghao is now delivering a pizza with the words _be mine_ written in pepperoni, to an innocent person or family, and wouldn’t be seeing the pizza himself.

“Looks like I’m ordering a new cash register,” Jun mutters and gets back to work, debating whether or not he’d attempt the pizza thing again. He does it again, spending a good ten minutes making this pizza in between all the other orders that come in, but the second the pizza comes out of the oven, Vernon decides that at that exact moment, he was going to run to the bathroom- more like hobble, with the boot- and knocks into Jun. Thus, sending the fresh pizza flying into the side of the oven, where it then flops unceremoniously onto the floor.

“VERNON WHAT THE HELL?!” Jun can’t not yell. He’s feeling frustrated, he’s not _afraid_ to ask Minghao out. He just wants to do it in a _cute way._ This, however, is just proving to be a disaster. Vernon apologizes profusely, while swearing about how he ‘ _can’t wait to get this damn boot off’_ , and scrambles to start cleaning the mess, but Jun just shoos him back to the front desk and plops in one of the stools in the kitchen by the floor. Seungcheol pats his back, trying to be reassuring, but Jun just sighs.

“I’m never going to get to do it, am I?” Jun mumbles.

“At least not with the pizza thing, no… Well, maybe. But maybe do it a different time. Yeah? Like not at work.” Seungcheol suggests. Jun looks up at him.

“What?”

“Do it… tomorrow? The shop is closed since Vernon needed the day off and Sundays are Minghao’s day off. We’re short staffed, so you just agreed to close it for the day. You usually do Sunday brunches with Minghao. Make it a lunch, instead. Come in in the morning and make your pizza. That way, you can _make sure_ he gets it. No one will eat it, or send it hurtling into the floor, or have it get delivered to the wrong person.”

Jun immediately brightens. “Seungcheol you’re a genius!” Jun practically leaps off the stool he’s sitting on and hurries to get back to work, feeling jittery and excited. The second Minghao comes back from deliveries, Jun is running towards him, begging him to let them switch their brunch to lunch.

Minghao just blinks at the flow of words tumbling from Jun’s lips like a waterfall. “Lunch…? I can do that. Say one?” Minghao says quietly, mostly feeling overwhelmed with the fact that he barely walked through the door and Jun is practically jumping at him and pleading him to agree. Jun’s face splits into a grin.

“Sweet! I’ll see you there, then! Thanks cutie!” Jun then bounces back into work, and Minghao just blinks again. _Cutie…?_

 

  * \- -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -



Minghao receives a text that morning, something about meeting him in the park for lunch instead of at their usual café, which is closed after 1, since it’s really just a breakfast restaurant. Minghao agrees, uncertainly, asking what’s for lunch. To which Jun just replies _pizza_ like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Now here he is, wandering the park, looking for Jun. Minghao sighs and just plops on a bench with a sigh. Where the hell is Jun?

His question is quickly answered when Jun comes hurrying over, waving to him. “Minghao! Quick! I got us a little pavilion with a table! The pizza is there.” Minghao just blinks at Jun, who grabs his hand and starts dragging him through the park.

They arrive at the pavilion, where Jun has set up a small picnic table with a cute gingham tablecloth and a vase of flowers. A small radio plays whatever station is coming in here, and Jun smiles. Minghao smiles. _It’s cute, that’s for sure._  

“What do you think? You can take the flowers home later, if you want. I kind of got them for you.” Jun gives him a wink and Minghao can’t help but blush. Sometimes he loved the fact that Jun is so forward, and other times, he hated it. Just because he never knew if Jun was being serious.

Jun is a flirt. A _huge_ flirt. And he was spectacular at shutting it down in the blink of the eye. One second he was winking and making a lame ass joke about Minghao’s shirt being made out of boyfriend material, and the next second he was pretending like it never happened and asking him how his volleyball game last night went.

Not to mention the fact that all this flirting did nothing to help Minghao’s feelings go away. Minghao, for the last few months, has developed the smallest of crushes on Jun. Even though Minghao knows that he shouldn’t have a crush, because one, Jun is his _boss_ , and two, Minghao didn’t have time to date. So he perhaps shouldn’t be daydreaming about the cheesiest, flirtiest, possibly prettiest man he’s ever met, and focusing on his upcoming exams and the playoffs for volleyball.

Even if he was _willing_ to let himself daydream, he had no idea if anything would come from his crush, or if anything _could_ come from his crush. If, by chance, Jun actually did like him, and it wasn’t just his flirty nature talking, would Minghao even be able to maintain any semblance of a relationship with him? Between work, homework, actual school and classes, projects, and volleyball, not to mention helping his mom out and running errands, he rarely had enough spare time to eat a good dinner and sleep more than 6 hours.

That sort of thing wouldn’t be fair to Jun, or anyone, for that matter. Minghao knows this. He knows that putting someone through a relationship where the other person has zero time to spend is wrong. He can’t tie someone down and then just leave them there. He has _no idea_ what to do.

Except he can’t get Jun out of his head. His smile shines in Minghao’s dreams, and his deep brown eyes sparkle when he talks about anything he likes- whether it be the newest show he started or the way his favorite band wrote a new album, or the delicious grilled cheese he had last week- they were gorgeous, and full of the brightest stars in the sky, and they were filling Minghao’s head when he read one of his favorite novels, Jun was always the beautiful main character that the protagonist was in love with. Minghao could imagine the ghost of his soft hands roaming over him when he was first waking up in the morning and feeling needy, and could imagine Jun’s lips kissing his own, and he craved that feeling, the touch that he could practically taste, his imagination was so vivid of it.

Jun is celestial. And Minghao wants him more than anything.

But he could never do anything like that to Jun. It wouldn’t be fair.

So he did his damnedest for two years to push himself away from him, to avoid hurting his own feelings, as well as Jun’s. But he caved, that day that he agreed to brunch with Jun. Jun had been asking for years if he wanted to spend time with him _outside_ of work, to get closer, to be friends. And so Minghao just kept telling himself that. Jun was _just_ a friend, and that’s all he would ever be, and that’s all that Jun would ever see him as.

Because it truly was always kept platonic, aside from Jun being a huge flirt, but he honestly acted like that with everyone he came across.

“Yeah, it’s cute, Jun. It’s a nice change from the cinnamon rolls and blueberry muffins every Sunday morning…” Minghao says, chuckling lightly.

“I’m glad you like it!” Jun smiles a huge smile. “Now sit! Let’s eat!” Jun gestures to one half of the picnic bench, before he walks around to the other side of the picnic bench. Minghao sits gingerly, suddenly noticing the changed atmosphere. It sure wasn’t friendly brunches. It seemed different. It seemed deeper, somehow. Minghao couldn’t describe it.

Jun, who isn’t sitting yet, passes a plate to Minghao, and sets one out for himself. Minghao accepts the plate and sets it aside while he watches Jun peel the lid from the pizza box.

And that’s when Minghao realizes what’s in the air between them. It was nerves. It was hope. It was excitement.

This lunch isn’t platonic.

It’s a _date_.

Or at least that’s what he’s assuming Jun is thinking, since he’s revealed a pizza that has ‘ _be mine?’_ written out in pepperoni.

Minghao can only stare in shock. He blinks a time or two and then looks up at Jun who’s looking at him with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “It’s _cheesy,_ I know, but I think we would make a _gouda_ couple… Be mine?” Jun looks expectant now, like he’s waiting on Minghao’s answer.

Minghao’s heart is racing a hundred miles a minute, and every fiber of his being is screaming ‘ _yes you idiot! I want nothing more than to be your boyfriend! I’ve had the biggest, stupidest crush on you for years!’_ but Minghao can feel his lips forming the word no.

“Jun, it’s a sweet gesture, but I can’t. I have too much going on. I can’t handle a boyfriend right now. I’m sorry.” Minghao is lucky he’s pretty good at acting. He’s not sure where it came from, but he’s always been good at hiding what he’s really feeling.

Which, at this moment, is sadness. Minghao’s heart drops through his body and digs it’s way six feet under the ground. Especially when he sees the way Jun’s face falls, and his face gets red with embarrassment. “Oh. Okay. Sorry… I should have known. You’re a busy person.” Jun is quiet now, and he’s looking at the ground like it’s the most interesting thing he’s ever laid eyes on. Minghao feels awful, and his stomach churns in disgust with his own actions.

“Jun, I’m sorry… You’ll find someone better, I’m sure. You’re a great guy and make a wonderful boyfriend for… Someone. Whoever that person is.” Minghao says quietly.

Jun just shrugs in response, closing the lid of the pizza box. “Yeah. Okay. M-maybe we should just be done today… I’m gonna… I gotta… Do stuff…”

“O-okay… That’s fine…” Minghao feels awful. Minghao doesn’t think he’s felt this repulsed by himself in his whole life. Jun shuts the radio off and shoves it into the basket, and then takes the blanket and stuffs it into the basket as best as he can as well, grabbing the flowers and the pizza box, before he stands and turns to go.

“Do you want any help..?” Minghao tries to stand too, but Jun just shakes his head.

“No. I can do it. I can do it alone. It’s fine. I’m fine.” Jun’s voice cracks, and then he’s hurrying off away from Minghao, and Minghao just plops back down on the bench with a sigh, putting his head in his hands.

Jun hurries to his car, his heart feeling absolutely squashed. How the hell was he supposed to deal with rejection? How the hell was he supposed to face Minghao at work tomorrow? How the hell was he supposed to get through work _today_? Vernon had the keys to open the shop today, so Jun could do his whole date thing with Minghao and not have to worry about being late, but he’d still promised that he’d be there at four, since he has to train a new kid and Vernon’s still in the boot. Not to mention Seungcheol had to take today off to work on his latest case more, and the only other people there were Felix and Woojin, but Jun doesn’t think that either of them could honestly keep up with the walking train wreck that is Hansol Vernon Chwe, _and_ keep up with rush hour, _and_ train the new kid. Especially not Felix. Woojin _maybe,_ but probably not.

Jun decides he’ll just go home and cry it out until he has to go to work.

  * \- -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -



Jun avoids Minghao to the best of his ability for the next three and a half months. Which works, since Seungcheol gets swamped with his case, so Jun does deliveries, while Minghao works the front counter again, since Vernon’s ankle is long since healed, and Vernon, Woojin, Felix, and the new kid, Jongin, handle the kitchen- not that they’re really ever all there on the same shift.

They’ve stopped their regular brunches, they don’t play around when they clean shop at the end of the day, and Jun doesn’t ask Minghao about his volleyball games anymore. Jun’s life feels empty, as does his heart. He doesn’t remember what it feels like to _not like_ Minghao. He went too long with pining after Minghao that he doesn’t know what to do anymore. His heart feels empty, and he feels lost.

Jun didn’t know how all-consuming his crush on Minghao had become.

Jun didn’t realize how unhealthy unreciprocated feelings could be.

It’s not like Jun didn’t have a life outside of Minghao- he went out with friends at least once a week, and he has a dog, Ginger, and he went running with her every morning. He watched at least three ongoing shows, and he read a new manga at least once a month and let himself drown in their plot lines and their world without a care. He liked to fix up old cars, when he had the time, and helped his neighbors out with their gardening.

But he didn’t realize how much time he spent just _thinking_ about Minghao, until he tried to stop doing it. And it wasn’t going too well. It was, but it wasn’t.

He was finding more and more things to occupy himself, effectively taking his mind off Minghao, and he was being more productive. He had finished repairing the second car in just three and a half months, and his neighbor’s flowers were looking magnificent, and he had just finished the latest manga. But the times he wasn’t busy were still full of thoughts about Minghao, and that seemed to hurt more than it ever had. His heart normally ached when he daydreamed about Minghao, but now his heart seemed to hurt. It throbbed when it thought about how Minghao could be holding Jun in his arms and cooking dinner with him and walking Ginger to the dog park in the mornings, and it left him feeling emptier than ever. He found himself crying some nights, when he thought too deeply into the fact the fact that Minghao didn’t feel the same.

But Jun tried to keep it together, most of the time. And he did a good job of it.

This morning, after he takes his collie for her daily walk, he catches the mailman leaving his mailbox, and greets him. Ginger gives a soft bark, and licks his hand, and Jun checks his mailbox, only to see an envelope addressed to him from a strange address. He thanks the mailman and then collects his mail and goes inside.

Jun tears into the envelope, only to see it’s a wedding invitation from his old college friend, Mingyu. He hasn’t heard from him in quite a while, probably about a year, in all honesty, but it’s a pleasant surprise. He’s still friends with Jun on different social media sites, but he hasn’t talked to Mingyu in a while. He knew about the engagement though, and was happy for him.

Jun makes a mental note to take that day off, and quickly pulls up Facebook to message Mingyu and thank him for the invitation, and to let him know that he’ll be there. That just means that Jun needs a real suit to wear.

And _that_ is something that Jun lacks. He hadn’t been to an event in ages, at least not one that requires anything more than maybe a button down and jeans, so any real dress clothes he has are much too short or highly worn out.

Jun digs through his closet, only coming up with a gross plaid-print gray suit that is extremely ill-fitting- he hasn’t worn this thing since he graduated from high school, and he’s grown at least six inches since then. Not to mention he accidentally tore two buttons off it when he moved into this house, and it had spilled out of the box it was in a bit and gotten caught on the doorjamb to his room.

Jun then pulls out a tattered blue button down, that he wore on just about every first (and usually last) date that he went on. The last date he had worn it on, he had spilled quite literally the whole dinner plate down the front of him.

Jun groans when he realizes he’s going to have to get a whole new suit.

  * \- -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -



Minghao receives an invitation to the wedding from Mingyu, one of his best friends, when he’s invited out for a drink by Mingyu. He was actually asked to be one of the groomsmen for the wedding, along with Jeonghan and Joshua. It’s about another three months away, and luckily it’s about a month after he’s done with college.

Minghao immediately accepts the invitation, grinning like a fool. He can’t wait to go and watch Mingyu get married. Mingyu is one of his best friends, and he’s just about the happiest guy on earth with his boyfriend, Wonwoo.

The only problem he has with this, is getting the damn day off.

That means talking to Jun, who has blatantly been avoiding him.

Which sort of breaks Minghao’s heart. Minghao never really wanted to put him down in the first place. But it wouldn’t be right to keep Jun waiting until he was done in college. So he did what he had to do. Sure, he took the following few days off, too busy crying in his room, but he made it through.

And now here he was, standing behind Jun, gathering up the courage to ask him for the day of Mingyu’s wedding off.

That was until Jun turned around and almost smacked right into him. Jun let out a yelp of surprise and immediately scrambled back away from the other man. “O-Oh...! Minghao! Sorry… I’ll get out of your way.” Jun stutters and tries to scurry off.

“Wait! Jun, I have a question about scheduling. I need October 6th off. I have a wedding to attend.” Minghao says quickly, before Jun can run too far.

“O-oh… Wait, October 6th? Are you going to Mingyu and Wonwoo’s wedding, by any chance…?” Jun asks quietly.

“Yeah, actually. How did you know?” Minghao raises a brow in confusion.

“I got invited too. Mingyu was my old college roommate.”

“Oh cool. So uhm… can I still get that off?”

“Oh, yeah… That’s fine.” Jun nods and goes to the calendar hanging in the back room and marks off that he and Minghao are going to be off that day.

“Thanks.” Minghao offers a small smile to Jun, who returns the smallest half a smile in return.

“Yep. Now I just have to figure out what to wear.” Jun tries to lighten the sad atmosphere between them, and Minghao gets a lightbulb at that statement.

“You need a suit?! Can I design one for you? I have to make up my own design for my final project in my styling class. It’s due in two months from now, and I haven’t got a model or an idea until just now.”

“M-me…? No, you don’t have to do that, Minghao, really. I don’t want to be a bother. I’ll just go rent one or something, it’s okay-”

“No, Jun, really. It’s okay. I don’t mind it. It’ll be helping me out. Then I don’t have to worry about finding someone to do it.”

“A-alright, I guess…” Jun says quietly, and Minghao smiles a bit more.

“Thanks, Jun! You’re a life saver. I’ll let you know when I have a design and then I’ll need you to come in for fittings and measurements and things…”

Jun finds himself looking into Minghao’s eyes when he explains every step of his process, and sees that same beautiful sparkle in his eyes, the one he’s missed so dearly, the one that made his heart race, and Jun’s heart aches now, having missed that sight.

  * \- -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -



The first fitting comes almost three weeks in, after Minghao has conjured up a preliminary design for the suit. He calls Jun to ask him to come over and get measured so Minghao can actually start _making_ the suit, and Jun gladly agrees.

Despite the fact that he’s sort of terrified to be alone with Minghao again.

He’s still stupidly in love with the raven-haired boy, and Jun’s heart can’t stop aching when he’s near. But he shoves his favorite beat up converse on and throws a beanie over his bedhead, and makes his way to the address that Minghao sent him, which is a twenty minute drive outside the city. He pulls up to a rather small house, that’s got a tiny yard and Minghao’s beat up black junker in the driveway, and the mailbox is painted with sunflowers. A tiny rosebush is planted beside the front step, and Jun smiles at the house.

It’s quaint. But Jun loves it. It’s not better than Jun’s own house, in fact, Jun is pretty sure this house would make his house look _huge_ \- but Jun didn’t care. It’s the cutest house, and it screams Minghao. It just has a homey vibe to it. One that’s all soft and quiet and small and caring. Just like Minghao.

Jun reaches up to knock on the door, his hand trembling. He’s honestly debating texting Minghao and telling him never mind, he could just rent a suit, and sorry for wasting his time, and good luck with his final project- when the door opens, revealing a pajama-clad, messy haired, but smiling, Minghao.

“Hello! Come in. Don’t mind Fran. She’s old.” Minghao says, gesturing to the fluffy black and white cat sitting amongst the coats in the mudroom. She lets out a disgruntled yowl and glares at Jun.

“A-alright.” Jun stands awkwardly in the doorway, before Minghao gestures for him to leave his shoes in the front room and then heads down the hall to the little door at the end, which leads down into a basement, apparently.

“This is weird, but this is where I keep all my sewing stuff. I only have one bedroom, and there’s not really anywhere to keep any of the sewing stuff in there. So, this is where it all is.” Minghao says, flicking on a light switch that illuminates the little stairway. The basement isn’t creepy, it’s actually a pretty nice basement. I’s walls are lined with cement bricks, and the bricks are painted a nice peach color, and the carpet on the floor is fluffy and white. It’s not exactly a finished basement, but it can be utilized as more living space. Not like some basements Jun has seen, that are like dungeons, and have dirt floors and old-style concrete, with rocks stuck in it. And Jun doesn’t see a single spider in this basement.

“It’s okay. It’s not so bad.” Jun says quietly, trying to ignore his rising nerves for being alone with Minghao. “I’ve seen some creepy basements.” Jun tries to chuckle, but his voice cracks and it sounds ridiculous.

“Yikes.” Minghao laughs a little and then leads Jun over to a little platform, telling him to stand on it. “Okay. Now I just need to find my tape measure.” Jun watches as he turns to rummage through the basket on a lower shelf, mumbling about the tape measure to himself. Jun can’t help but stare at the stupid pajamas that Minghao is wearing, and the way they hug his butt. Fuck, Jun wanted Minghao.

“Found it!” Minghao exclaims, straightening and holding up the tape measure with a triumphant grin. He turns back to Jun, who looks away quickly, heart racing at that stupid, adorable smile on Minghao’s lips. He can’t meet Minghao’s eyes while he’s measuring him, wrapping the tape measure around his forearms and biceps, scribbling down measurements.

            Minghao then moves on to measuring his height, up to his shoulders, from his feet, and he’s _so close_. Jun wants to pull him close to him and kiss him and hold onto him. Jun is fucked.

            Especially when Minghao starts getting measurements along his calf, and then moves up to measure Jun’s thigh. His fingertips brush along his leg, and Jun wants to scream. Or kiss Minghao. Either way, he wants him, he wants him more than anything, and these little, innocent touches are driving him nuts.

            But just as quickly as those touches happened, they’re gone, and Minghao is turning back to his little table and scribbling the numbers down on his notebook. He then moves close to measure around Jun’s hips and _oh fuck,_ Minghao’s face is level with… Fucking hell. Jun can feel himself starting to panic at the thoughts running through his head, and all he can do is look away. And then again, Minghao is already moved away, writing a new number down.

            His next move is to measure around Jun’s waist, and writing that down. He’s still so close to him, practically hugging him, when he reaches around to grab the other half of the tape measure. Jun just closes his eyes and tries not to think about anything.

            “For how much you eat pizza, you have a tiny waist.” Minghao says, but that makes Jun roll his eyes.

            “Wow, thanks, Minghao.”

            “What? I just feel like I’ve only ever really seen you eat pizza or blueberry muffins.” Minghao laughs.

            “It’s because I go running every day. I have to take my dog, Ginger. Otherwise she bounces off the walls and won’t sleep at night. She’s a collie.”

            “How cute! Maybe I could meet her some time. I like dogs, believe it or not. I just don’t have the space or the time for a dog.” Minghao shrugs, while he tries to untangle the tape measure in his hands.

            “Really? She’s super rambunctious and she’s a tad bit annoying.” Jun laughs. “But I love her. She’s probably my best friend, in all honesty.”

            “I got Fran from my grandpa, once his lungs wouldn’t allow for him to have a pet. It could quite literally kill him.” Minghao says.

            “That sucks. I’m so sorry, Minghao.” Jun says quietly.

            Minghao shrugs. “It’s okay. Fran makes the house feel less empty. And at least my grandpa is still here. That’s all we could ask for.” Minghao offers a small, but bright smile. And then he’s got the tape measure untangled again, and he’s reaching around behind Jun again to measure around his chest, looking down at the numbers, and Jun just stares down at Minghao, noticing how long his eyelashes are, and how they flutter against his cheekbones.

            Minghao looks fucking ethereal. All the time. No matter what.

            Minghao is a celestial being, Jun thinks.

-     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -

            It’s another month before Minghao calls him again for another fitting. They spoke more at work, mostly in passing, and they weren’t deep conversations. But Jun was happier, now that he was at least speaking to Minghao. And that Minghao was speaking to him, for that matter. He was quieter than ever, when he spoke, not that he was really ever all that loud to begin with. But Jun liked that.

            Minghao called to ask about what day this week he and Jun could get together for a fitting, which for Jun, was only Thursday night. It’s his only night off, now that Seungcheol is swamped at the law firm, and Jongin has finals coming up, so he’s focused on studying.

            Unfortunately for Minghao, Thursday is the night that his mom and sister come over for dinner every week. “You’re sure you can’t do any other day, Jun?”

            “No, unless you can do mornings, but you always have morning classes, so that you can do volleyball in the afternoons and make it to work at six. Trust me, you’ve told me your schedule.”

            “What time, then? I do dinner with my family on Thursdays. Every Thursday. And it’s too short notice to cancel.”

            “How does 5 sound? I promised Mingyu I’d meet up with him for ice cream and to catch up, on Thursday night.”

            Minghao sighs. His mom always came over at 5:30. “Alright. It shouldn’t take long. I just have to have you try the pants on. That’s all I’ve got done, so far.”

            “Okay, five on Thursday. Sounds great to me. See you then. Or at work, now that I think of it. Yeah. I’ll see you at work.” Jun says, feeling flustered, before he hangs up.

            But that five o’clock on Thursday didn’t happen. Due to Ginger escaping the house, and Jun having to chase her all over the neighborhood. He called Minghao in a wild panic, informing him of the situation and letting him know that he’d be late.

            Luckily, it only took him fifteen minutes to get Ginger captured and back into the house, and then a twenty minute drive to Minghao’s house. It was 5:25 when he arrived, and there were two other cars in the driveway, that Jun had never seen before.

            So, he calls Minghao, asking if he still wanted to do the fitting.

            “Jun? You’re _here?_ ” Minghao sounds stressed out. He sounds exasperated.

            “Yeah, I can see you have company, though… If it’s a bad time, we can figure something else out, I suppose.”

            “No, no, no… It’s fine… I- I’ll go get the door for you.”

            Jun hangs up and gets out, heading for Minghao’s front door, only to see Minghao already standing behind the screen door, waiting for him.

            “Uh, hi…” Jun says quietly. Minghao sighs and gives him a nod in greeting, and lets him in.

            “Minghao? Honey? Who is that?” A voice calls from the kitchen.

            “No one, mom. He’s just here for a fitting.” Minghao explains.

            “Now, Minghao. That’s not any way to talk about a guest.” Jun blinks when a woman appears in the doorway of the front hall. She’s got the smallest of frowns on her lips, and her look is pointed towards Minghao. “Introduce me to your friend!” The woman’s face immediately turns brighter and happy when she turns to look at Jun.

            “Mom! Seriously?!” Minghao groans, but to no avail, since his mother is already introducing herself and shaking his hand happily.

            “Hello! I’m Minghao’s mother!” She grins at Jun, and Jun can’t help but smile at the fact that Minghao has the same smile as her.

            “Good evening, Mrs. Xu. I’m Jun. I’m Minghao’s… boss.” Jun says quietly, a tiny, polite smile on his lips. Ms. Xu’s face changes into one of recognition, and she shoots Minghao a look, as if to say, ‘ _it’s THAT Jun?!’_ , to which Minghao just rolls his eyes and nods slightly. Jun blinks, since it’s obvious that he’s been brought up before.

            OH god. Minghao told his family about the pizza thing. Oh fuck, oh shit. Jun starts to feel embarrassment creeping up his spine and his face reddening.

            “He’s also, sort of a friend of mine. Now if you’ll excuse us, he has to be fitted for my project.” Minghao is then taking Jun’s hand and dragging him off to the basement once again. A pair of slacks are shoved into Jun’s arms. The material is silky and smooth, something like satin, Jun thinks, and then Minghao is ushering him into a tiny curtained corner, instructing him to try them on. And so, Jun does just that, feeling a tad bit nervous, and hyperaware of the fact that he’s taking his pants off in Minghao’s home, with Minghao’s mother upstairs, and a thin curtain separating himself from Minghao.

            Jun’s face goes tomato red again, and he changes as best as he can without getting caught on any pins and without ripping any of the loose stitches, since it’s just a preliminary shape, for now, to make sure it fits before it’s sewn down. Jun steps out from behind the curtain, and Minghao stares for a good five seconds, nodding in approval.

            The pants fit well, aside from being a tad bit short, and a tad bit tight on Jun’s crotch. They’re closer to being straight legged pants, so they have some shape to them, and they hug Jun’s butt well, and they’re meant to be a tad bit short, just brushing past his ankles, but they’re about an inch too short. Minghao nods, and pulls him back to the sewing area, and plants him on the platform, and starts unpinning spots and getting a few more stitches set and taking out a few stitches.

            “They fit well?” Minghao looks up at him expectantly.

            Jun nods. “Mostly. They’re, uh… a little snug here…” Jun gestures to the crotch area of his pants. “Like it wouldn’t be comfortable to sit in these. But otherwise they’re not too bad.”

            Minghao nods and practically dives at Jun, who nearly screams, when Minghao starts fixing seams along Jun’s hips and in the front of his pants, and Jun’s face gets even redder. “M-Minghao, don’t you think this is- I should take them off for you to fix this?” Jun stammers, and Minghao just looks up from where he is.

            “No. Just tell me when they feel better, so that I can get them stitched in the right spot.” Minghao dead pans and keeps working on what he’s doing, leaving Jun to scream internally and try to ignore the fact that Minghao’s fingers keep brushing against his dick.

            “M-Minghao are you quite done?” Jun asks, his voice cracking halfway through his question, and his voice growing a half an octave higher.

            “Almost. Stop squirming.” Minghao says. Jun gulps, and just curls his fists even tighter and begins thinking about other things, to take his mind off what Minghao is doing. Like the fact that Minghao had rejected him. Or something. Whatever he was trying to think of, it wasn’t working.

            Finally, Minghao moved away, and nods in approval. “Done. Feel better?”

            Jun just nods, not trusting his voice, and Minghao sends him back to the changing room. Jun practically rips the pants off (as carefully as he can though, so as not to rip any stitches or get stabbed on a pin), and stares down. Fucking thanks for the problem, Xu Minghao. As if Jun didn’t have enough issues to worry about at this exact second, like the fact that Minghao’s mother is calling down the stairs and asking Minghao if he’s going to let Jun stay for dinner, like a polite person would, or the fact that he’s head over heels in love with Minghao, and Minghao wants nothing to do with him romantically.

            And that’s when Minghao pokes his head through the curtain and invites Jun to stay for dinner, leaving Jun screaming with embarrassment, still only in his underwear, that do nothing to hide the fact that Minghao gave him a hard on. Minghao stares for a second, then laughs, and tells him that once he’s all done, he can come up for dinner, before closing the curtains.

            Minghao fucking _laughed_ at him.

            Why the fuck would he do that? Why was his first reaction to _laugh_ at Jun’s boner? Minghao informed his mom that Jun would be up momentarily, and then shut himself in the bathroom for five minutes, thunking his head against the wall, hating himself. He probably just mortified Jun for the rest of his fucking life.

            “What the fuck is wrong with you, Minghao?!” He stares at himself in the mirror with incredulity, and whisper yells at himself. Poor Jun has suffered enough Minghao-related embarrassment to last him an eternity. He manages to collect himself enough to head to the kitchen, where his mom and his sister and… _Jun_ are sitting at the table, chatting happily and getting to know one another.

            Minghao’s mother winks at him, and nods towards the seat that she and his sister had so graciously left open next to Jun. Minghao internally screams and just takes a seat beside Jun, a tight smile on his lips, before he glares at his mother and sister.

  * \- -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -



Jun doesn’t hear from Minghao after that night, not for another almost two months, and he can’t seem to get that stupid incident out of his mind. Minghao’s family seemed to really like him, though, on the upside. Minghao also doesn’t speak much to him again, seemingly terrified at that incident as well.

            Jun receives a phone call from Minghao, who asks when he’s available for the next fitting, and they agree on the following Friday, at seven. Jun agrees, and this time he’s _actually_ on time, seeing how Ginger decided she actually wanted to behave. Minghao answers the door that Friday, looking a tad bit frazzled, like he’s nervous.

            “Oh! Hi Jun. Uh. You know where to go.” Minghao says, walking to the living room to put the homework he was working on away, and Jun slips his shoes off by the door, and heads downstairs to the basement. He waits by the table with the sewing machine, and waits for Minghao, who grabs the suit from the rack and hands it to him. “Here, go change.” Minghao stammers, and Jun heads back behind the curtain to change into it.

He slips into the silky material happily, reveling in the feeling, and looks down at the almost-finished suit. Everything fit almost perfectly, aside from the sleeves on the jacket being a bit too tight on his shoulders and biceps, as well as being slightly long, and the collar on the shirt being a tad bit too tight.

            Jun examines the material more closely now, and notices that it’s actually a deep plum color, with the smallest amount of a golden shimmer. Jun loves it. He’s pretty sure it’s the most gorgeous article of clothing he’s ever seen, and he steps out of the makeshift changing room, to see Minghao looking over at him from near the sewing table. Minghao beckons him closer, and starts checking out the seams and pinning things and stitching things up.

            “How does it feel…?” he asks quietly.

            “Snug on the shoulders and biceps. The collar of the shirt is a bit tight as well.” Jun replies.

            Minghao nods and starts making necessary adjustments.

            “It’s a beautiful suit, Minghao. You’ve done an amazing job.” Jun’s voice is small and quiet, and he’s expecting to get shot down for giving out the compliment.

            “Thank you… I’m glad you like it.” Minghao says softly. “I’ll have you try it all on once more before the wedding, after it’s been fully sewed. But the project is due next week, so you won’t be able to try it on before then. Thanks for being my model in this. And for letting me make you a suit for the project.”

            “Not a problem. I didn’t mind it. You make me look good.” Jun laughs softly. And Minghao lets out a tiny puff of air from his nose, as a laugh. Jun just smiles a bit at Minghao, who blinks and stares at him a bit.

            Jun wants nothing more than to kiss Minghao.

  * \- -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -



Jun finds out that Minghao aced his project, as well as all his finals, on the same day as he finds out that Minghao was offered a job as a designer at a large company. He also found out, that Minghao was putting in his two week notice at the pizza shop.

And Jun is elated, but heartbroken.

Minghao never contacted him outside of work and the fittings, but he hasn’t heard from Minghao since he left the pizza shop. And the wedding is in three days. And all of his friends and Mingyu’s friends have dates to the damn wedding, except Jun.  And Jun feels like shit.

Until he receives a call from Minghao, asking him to come over for the final fitting.

Jun accepts, and heads over to Minghao’s small house. Minghao is business as usual, much to Jun’s dismay, and Jun can feel his heart breaking more. He’s a mess. He’s been a mess for two weeks now, since Minghao left the pizza shop and hasn’t spoken to Jun.

The suit is thrust into Jun’s hands, and Minghao has said all of three words to the man,  which were ‘ _hello,’ ‘good,’_ and ‘ _here.’_  Jun steps into the changing room and comes out after he’s done changing. Minghao can’t pull his eyes off Jun.

“It’s beautiful…” Minghao whispers, as though he’s entranced with his own work.

Jun looks down, and just nods.

“Here, there’s a mirror over this way… I have a tie for you, and shoes and a belt.” Minghao directs him over to the mirror and then hurries back to pull out a pair of black shoes, a black belt, and a black tie, with sparkly gold swirls swimming through it. It matches perfectly with the deep purple suit, that has just the tiniest golden shimmer when the light catches it, and the white button down that just makes everything pop.

“Thank you, Minghao. For the suit… I should pay you.” Jun laughs lightly, but reaches for his wallet, meaning to compensate Minghao for his work.

“No! No, no. Don’t pay for it. It’s alright. I didn’t mind working with you. I actually kind of wish you’d model for me more. You’re easy to work with.” Minghao offers Jun the smallest smile, and nods.

“Are you sure?” Jun raises an eyebrow, and Minghao nods.

“Yes…” Minghao reassures.

“Alright… Well if you ever need me to… model anything, I guess… Just give me a call. So long as I get to be around you more.” Jun is quiet, and his heart is full of sadness again. “I miss having you around the pizza shop. You’re about the only person that could deal with Vernon’s clumsiness. But good news, Vernon got a new job, last week. He starts next month. I’ll miss him…” Jun sighs, suddenly feeling sad.

“Do- do you want to stay for tea or something? And we can catch up? I miss our Sunday brunches. I miss us being friends.” Minghao says softly. Jun looks up in shock.

“Brunches? You haven’t brought those up in… well, forever.” Jun sighs, and Minghao shrugs. “I’d love to stay for tea, though…”

Minghao smiles a little bit, and Jun’s heart races again, missing that smile of his.

They sit upstairs and talk for hours, about everything under the sun, until they land on the topic of the wedding. “Minghao, be my date. To the wedding, I mean…. I- god we don’t even- not date, but just- I don’t know, just- can we go as friends? I just- everyone I know _has_ a date, and I feel so stupid, because I feel like I should have had a date, and, I thought maybe- maybe if you didn’t have anyone to go with, we could go together…” Jun blurts it out, not that he means to, it’s just been a thought that’s spun through his head for weeks now, and here he is, stammering over the whole thing, feeling ridiculous, feeling like he’s ready to grovel at Minghao’s feet and beg him to go, and Minghao just smiles a little.

“Sure. Sounds good. Maybe you can stay here the night before the wedding, and I can do your hair and stuff beforehand.”

Jun just blinks, shocked that Minghao _actually_ agreed. “Okay…”

  * \- -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -



Jun had stayed over at Minghao’s house, the night before the wedding. And Minghao woke him up and bought them blueberry muffins and cinnamon rolls from their favorite café, and let Jun use his shower. He then did Jun’s hair, and insisted that he let him put makeup on him, and Jun just complied, not that he could really dare say no to Minghao.

Minghao had then sent him downstairs to collect the suit and he changed down in the changing room. He couldn’t believe the man he saw when he looked in the mirror. He didn’t even look like him. He looked like some sort of modern-day, ancient god. His makeup was full of warm, golden brown tones, and his eyes were an earthy, smoky eye look. He felt dazzling.

Jun had stared at himself for a good ten minutes, feeling absolutely floored. He then sat upstairs in the living room, waiting for Minghao to get ready, and his jaw _dropped_ when he saw Minghao. He emerged from the hallway, wearing a navy blue suit with tiny white and silver flecks throughout it, looking like the night sky. His hair was tamed, but still long, just like Minghao normally wore it, but he had added a tiny silver headband to it, that sat upon his head like a crown. He had done a dramatic winged eyeliner on himself, and had all his makeup a shimmery silver and gray color, and Jun really could not look away.

Minghao looked celestial. Truly. He looked like a moon god, or something. He was the most gorgeous man that Jun had ever seen.

Jun couldn’t find words. He was breathtaking.

  * \- -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -



Now Jun is sat, at a table alone, during the wedding reception, and he just keeps picturing Minghao in that navy blue suit, the one he had designed for all the groomsmen in the wedding, and watching Minghao dance around with the people in the wedding, and feeling miserable.

His heart was aching more than he thinks it ever has, wanting nothing more than to have Minghao be his own, looking like a fucking prince, and smiling brighter than the sun. Jun just groans quietly and lets his head thud down onto the table, kind hiding in his arms, feeling hopeless as ever.

He sits there for he doesn’t know how long when he feels someone sit across from him, and he peeks up from his arms to see Minghao. “You’ll ruin your makeup if you’re not careful.” Minghao says playfully. Jun sits up at that, face flushing nervously.

“Sorry…” Jun says quietly, looking down at the table.

“Do you want to dance? My favorite song is playing.” Minghao says, beaming when the song changes. It’s a slow song, and it’s obviously some love song.

“This is your favorite song?” Jun raises an eyebrow.

Minghao pouts, feigning offense. “Well, this is my favorite _love song_ , stupid. It’s not my favorite ever… Are you gonna dance with me or not? I thought we were dates to this wedding.”

Jun’s face flushes. “O-oh! Right. Yeah, I’d love to dance.” Jun feels the smallest smile playing on his lips, and his heart races as Minghao holds a hand out and leads him to the dancefloor, his arms slipping up around Jun’s shoulders, a small smile on his lips as well.

Jun’s hands find their way to Minghao’s waist, and he can’t take his eyes off Minghao. He’s looking at him like he’s the most important thing in the world to him, and Minghao won’t stop smiling.

“You look… celestial, Jun.” Minghao whispers.

“Really? I thought the same thing about you… Like a moon god or something… Or a prince, I don’t know… I just can’t get you out of my head, and I know I messed up all those months ago, and you don’t want me like that, but… I’m so fucking in love with you, Minghao, all stupid cheesy shit aside, I- I don’t know what to do with myself when you’re not around, and my heart fucking breaks every time I think about losing you, and I just-”

“Jun, I’ve liked you for as long as I can remember,” Minghao chuckles, effectively shutting Jun up. “I only rejected you because… I was _busy_. I didn’t think it would have been fair to put you through a relationship that couldn’t even be a relationship, I thought you deserved better than that, Jun. I want _you_ , Jun. More than anything. Forgive me for… everything. For pushing you out and rejecting you and being stupid...”

“I forgive you, Minghao… I promise I forgive you…” Jun whispers, feeling like a whole world has been lifted off his chest, and he feels like he could cry. This time, the tears would be happy, though.

But then Minghao takes Jun’s face between his hands and he’s _kissing_ him.

And the feeling Jun gets, is heavenly.


End file.
